Kage Ichiro
is one of the protagonists of Prism Pretty Cure!. He is the 13 year old prince of the Shadow Kingdom, though currently a runaway. He is a now living with Aiko and has formed a friendship with the Cure. His Jewel Heart is the Grey Spinal. Appearance Ichiro's hair changes blonde. His eyes turn dull red. On usual days he wears a white long sleeve shirt, black sweater, a long red scarf, dark brown jeans, and light brown boots. During summer Ichiro wears... In his real form, Prince Ichiro the colour of his hair is black and his eyes are a brighter shade of red. He wears a black shirt, a white and grey blazer, black pants, boots, a grey brooch attached with red lace. Personality Ichiro has a cool and polite personality. Though he is surprisingly more talkative to himself and has a bit of trouble socializing with people, Ichiro is truly kind and cares deeply for his friends. He is naturally negative about himself when things go wrong. He is a first year at Yusei Middle School, quickly gaining the school's titled 'PERFECT' along with Aiko. He excels tremendously at sports and studies. Ichiro is really popular at school, with some secret admirers, and haters, seeing that he has a very good relationship with Aiko. Being the prince of the Shadow Kingdom, he never liked seeing people suffer and gained a sense of opposing his older brother but could not do so. History Meeting a Cure After the Light Kingdom is destroyed, Ichiro plans to escape the castle and flee to the human world. At night, Ichiro enters through a gate to Earth, leaving a guard who caught on to his escape. He arrives and wonders around Kira Town. Some blocks away from where he previously arrived, he spots Aiko running past him with the fairies. With curiosity he follows her, but is left behind after the school gates close. After waiting for hours, Aiko finally comes out and stops by the park with the Jewel Carriers. He sneaks up behind them. But out of nowhere a Kurayami appears and aims at her. Ichiro pushes her out of the way and gets attacked. The general, Misery, orders the Kurayami to grab him, he struggles but turns unconscious. He later wakes up at Aiko's house confused about the situation. Seeing that he was in a tight situation Aiko offers him to stay. Ichiro refused at first but was convinced by Frore. Relationships Yukimura Aiko '- Ichiro's first human friend and is currently living with her. They are very close usually seen together everywhere they go. 'Suzuki Haruko '- She is very suspicious of Ichiro and is not really okay with him living with Aiko, becoming jealous. He is sort-of tense when she is around, but they become friends. 'Kawasaki Aoi '- Aoi, who heard rumours about Ichiro meets him, when he and Aiko volunteer to help the student council. 'Akanishi Ren '- A upperclassmen constantly teasing Ichiro, and respects him. 'Kage Vincent '- Ichiro's older brother who caused the Light Kingdom's destruction. 'Sorrow '''- Was Ichiro's butler back in the Shadow Kingdom. He denied the fact that Sorrow was his servant and instead named him a friend. Abilities Ichiro has the power to control shadows and the ability to to blend into them. He also can see a person's Jewel Heart when its corrupted. Songs Ichiro's voice actor, '''Kensho Ono, has participated in one image song for the character he voices. This song include duet with the seiyuu, who voices Yukimura Aiko and Suzuki Haruko. Duets * DAYDREAM Etymology : Kage means "shadow" in japanese, alluding to his kingdom's name and family background connected to shadows. : The meaning of Ichiro is "first son". Gallery See here: Kage Ichiro / Gallery Trivia * Ichiro is the first male main character who knows the Pretty Cure's secrets, despite not being a Cure. * He is the first male protagonist in the franchise. * He is the 18th character (main or supporting) to be royalty. ** He is also the third prince character, after Prince Kanata and Tarte. * He has the same first name with Yotsuba Ichiro, Alice's grandfather. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Fanseries Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:More Fan Series Category:Male Category:Males Category:Browse